Spectrum
by Zatrion
Summary: One boy is torn away from his world, and placed into a place where heroes defend their city. Will this boy learn the ways of the hero, and become a Titan?
1. Chapter 1

_**Zatrion Presents**_…

**Spectrum**

Note: I do not own the Teen Titans. They originated in DC Comics, and was brought to the small screen by Warner Bros. Spectrum is my character, however.

Chapter 1: Arrival

**Prime Universe (AKA Our Universe)**

"What?! Why are we having classes today?" We see a teenage boy talking on his cell phone. "Education is priority? I would think safety is priority. Don't they know about all the black ice on the roads, not to mention there is well over two feet of snow on the ground?" The boy pauses for the reply. "Come on, you and I know that is ridiculous. I mean, the classes that the both of us have are awesome, but we both know that if the teachers can't even get out of their driveways, there should not be any classes!" Another pause and the boy sighs. "Damn it. Alright, I guess I'll see you at class." The boy ends the call and turns to begin putting on his coat, hat, boots and gloves.

"I swear the administrator's thinking is just stupid. This is a disaster in the making. The board is going to have his head for this." The boy is relatively bulgy, has short sandy blonde hair on the top of his head, wears glasses, and has a beard that curls at the ends. Going to grab his backpack, he notices something very odd; out on the patio, there is a small swirling area in the middle of the air. It would not have been seen if not for the snow falling at the moment.

"What the hell?" The boy decides to open the door to the patio. Steeping outside, he sees that quite a bit of the snow that lies underneath the area is actually being pulled up into said area. "This is just too freaky." The boy says. "What caused this?" Shrugging, he decides to go back inside. "It must have been some kind of illusion." Grabbing his backpack, he rushes out the door and locks it.

Arriving at the bus stop, he takes a look at his watch. Normally, the bus would arrive at 7:45 in the morning. The time on his watch said it was 7:58. "Damn it!" The boy slams his fist against a nearby metal pole. "Why does crap like this always seems to happen to me?" Sighing, he returns back home, muttering the entire way.

Once he steps back inside, he decides to call his friend, who he just called recently. Waiting, he finally gets an answer.

"Hey man. Do you think that you can pick me up? I missed the bus." He pauses for the reply. When he gets no reply, the boy goes, "Hello?" Looking at his cell phone, he notices that the battery is dead. "God damn it! Why?" Angry, the boy tosses the phone against a wall, shattering it. Sighing in defeat, he decides to take off his coat. "I swear, someone hates me up there." He mutters to himself while taking off his hat and gloves.

Looking once more out at the patio, he still notices that the swirling area is still there. What seems to be different is that the snow surrounding the area is completely gone. _There must be some sort of vacuum to it. Maybe it's some sort of portal._ Going against his better judgment, he decides to take a closer look at it. Not feeling any pull (_That's weird_, thinks the boy), he puts his finger in the swirl.

With the boy's action, it changes from being a small, colorless micro-twister into a massive swirling vortex, whose color is constantly shifting. His eyes widening, the boy removes his finger and backs up to the patio door. At this time, the portal is now exerting a massive pull, which seems to be focused only on the boy.

In a desperate measure, the boy grabs onto the handle of the patio's sliding door with both hands. Trying to maintain his grip, he notices that the handle is beginning to give. "This sucks on more than one level!" He screams out. The boy's grip is jostled by the top half of the handle breaking free, losing his grasp with his left hand. The pull on the boy is now so great; it seems to him that he weighs more than a ton. With one final massive pull, the boy loses his grip of the handle, and is hurtled into the vortex.

Before he touches the vortex, the boy's body begins to contort, almost going into a shape of a coil. Screaming in pain and fear, he is finally pulled in, his screams beginning to fade.

**1111**

**In Another Universe…**

We see a massive city, gleaming brightly. It is filled with cheerful people, straight-edge politicians… and the occasional super-villain attack, which is occurring as we read.

"And now, for my next trick, I need a volunteer. Anyone?" The one who is saying this is dressed in stereotypical magician's wear, complete with a top hat and a wand. The things that really set him apart from other magic users is that his nose is large and pointed, almost to the point of a witch's nose, and his skin is a very pale blue. This villain is Mumbo Jumbo, and he is yet again committing another robbery. And like all other times, his thwarting is to begin in 5, 4, 3, 2…

(**BOOM!**)

Ah, just in time. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Teen Titans, the super-team of Jump City.

"Why do you keep trying the same thing, Mumbo? You know you won't succeed." The one speaking is Robin, leader of the team, and former pupil to Batman.

"You know that he has a point." Cyborg, the team's tech wizard calls out.

"It does puzzle me that you continue to do the evil-doing." Starfire is levitating, her hands glowing green.

"So do yourself a favor, and quit now." Beast Boy shifts into a bear.

"It will do wonders for your health." Raven is also levitating, but her hands are encased in dark energy.

"Come, children. I merely want to showcase my magic on something grander than a school stage, or a city auditorium. I want to show my abilities to the world." Mumbo has his arms raised, but not in defeat. In fact, it is as if he is receiving adoration from some unseen audience. His smile is obscenely big, and his eyes are closed.

In other words, it was the perfect time to stop him. All five of them rush to Mumbo, ready to beat him down, when they are suddenly confronted with something that Mumbo never did before: he summoned a cadre of strange individuals.

"What the?" Was all that Cyborg could say before being knocked out of the bank by a blow from a circus strongman.

"You children honestly believe that I wouldn't have learned from my past experiences, did you? Well, meet my team, the Sideshow." Mumbo open his eyes. "I think that all your tricks will be for naught now." With a mere pointing of his finger, the Sideshow begin to attack the Titans.

Robin looks at his opponent. He is wearing a uniform that could be seen as that of a trapeze artist. "Give it up."

The trapeze artist says nothing, he only stands there. Taking action, Robin rushes towards him, the Teen Wonder's Bo extended for battle. He thrusts it towards his opponents, but the boy nimbly dodges the thrust and each blow after it. All the while, the boy moves back to a wall.

Taking advantage of this, Robin thrusts the Bo once again, this time sidewise, hoping to pin the boy against the wall. To his surprise, the trapeze artist leaps onto the Bo itself, and takes another leap, grapping onto one of the ceiling bracers and pulls himself up. Not to be outdone, Robin uses a Bird-grapple to reach up into the rafters, seeking to continue their battle.

Back on the ground, Beast Boy is about to face off against his opponent, who is wearing a top hat, a suit coat, and has a whip at his waist. 'Of all the people I had to face, it had to be an animal trainer,' Thought the green teen. Shifting into a lion, Beast Boy lunges at him.

Not wasting any time, the trainer pulls out his whip and smacks the nose of the green king of the jungle, causing Beast Boy to revert back to his human form, sitting on the floor and holding his bleeding nose. Smirking, the trainer grabs a chair, and stands ready.

'Like I'm going to fall for that.' Beast Boy thinks. Turning into a kangaroo, he leaps into the air. At his peak, he turns into a gorilla, his fists placed in a position to slam down over his opponent's head. He smacks the chair thrown by the trainers to the side, only to be smacked in the nose again, causing him to revert back to human form. Before Beast Boy can change shape once again, the trainer wraps the whip around the neck of the green teen and proceeds to choke him into unconsciousness.

Off to a corner, Starfire is facing off against her opponent. The man seems to be unarmed, saved for a bottle and some sticks attached to his waist. He seems to be very overweight, and very unattractive. "I do not wish to harm you, but if you work for the Mumbo, you must be stopped." Her hands begin to glow their pale green light as she launches one Starbolt from each hand.

Much to her surprise, the man removes doesn't move away from the incoming Starbolt. Instead, he pulls out two of his sticks and throws them right in the path of the energy blast. When the Starbolts comes in contact with the sticks, only the tips of said sticks ignite. Grabbing them both, the man looks at it with a whimsical gaze, before placing the blazing tip of one of the sticks into his mouth. Pulling it out, the flame has vanished.

_That is very odd_, Starfire thinks, before noticing that the man grabs the bottle at his waist. She watches in confusion as he pours some of the bottle's contents into his mouth, but does not swallow it. Instead, he brings the stick up close to his face, and waits. Not waiting any longer, Starfire rushes towards the man, only to see him spit out the liquid onto the flame.

Instead of the flame going out, the liquid itself catches on fire, and spreads out towards the warrior princess of Tamaran.

Coming back into the bank via the hole left by him, Cyborg has his right arm shifted into its sonic cannon state. Looking around, he finds the strongman. Much like the stereotypical strongmen of the circus, this one is wearing a raggedy leopard-skin one-piece suit, having only one shoulder strap, a bald head and a goatee, and is very bulky. "Oh, you are gonna PAY for that!" Firing his signature weapon, he sees that the strongman dodges the blast, and then proceeds to grab the vault door (which was torn off its hinges). With little strain, the strongman throws the door at Cyborg, who fires off one more sonic cannon shot.

The blast hits the door, sending it flying past the strongman. Not wasting any time, Cyborg rushes towards the muscle-bound man and throws a massive right hook. The strongman dodges and grabs Cyborg by the waist.

"What're ya…" is all that Cyborg can get out before screaming. The strongman is giving him a bear hug that is crushing the armor.

Raven is left with a small stereotypical gypsy with a crystal ball. "Great, I have to fight a wannabe seer." Raven snarks.

"Come now, child, and let Madame Zerenea tell your future." She strokes the crystal ball, waiting for Raven to make her move.

Raven replies, "I knew about my future, and changed it. Now let me tell you yours. AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" She shoots off a beam of black energy, containing a small part of her essence.

Madame Zerenea merely holds the crystal ball in front of the attack, and the energy is absorbed into the orb. Zerenea pulls it back and looks at it. "Ah, yes. There it is. I see pain I your future." The energy comes cascading out of the ball, hitting Raven squarely in the chest, sending her flying into overturned wooden furniture. Soon, three of the other Titans are thrown next to her. Looking up, she sees Robin balancing on the rafters, chasing after the trapeze artist. The animal trainer cracks his whip, catching one of Robin's feet. Pulling, the trainer takes Robin down to the floor with a massive thud, knocking him out. The strongman throws Robin over with the other Titans, and Zerenea forms an energy cage that surrounds the team.

"Well, your tricks are impressive, there's no doubt." Mumbo smirks. "But compared to my Sideshow, you're just second-rate. Now, it's time for your curtain call!" With a flurry, he waves his wand. "MUMBO JUM…" A yell cries out from the bank, and Mumbo stops his spell. "What's going on?!" He turns around, trying to find the source of the yell. He finally looks up, and notices a vortex appearing above him, swirling with color and power. He stares at it, mesmerized, before seeing the boy being launched out of it. He can't avoid they boy, and ends up being crushed beneath the boy's weight and losing consciousness. When Mumbo loses consciousness, the Sideshow vanish, as does the energy cage surrounding the Titans.

The Titans get to their feet, albeit shakily. "So, who's the kid?" Beast Boy asks, holding his nose.

The team look over at the kid, and see that he's unconscious, the same as Mumbo, only not crushed. "What should we do? This boy defeated the Mumbo, and he looks hurt." Starfire's observation notes that he has a massive bruise to his forehead.

"Your call Rob. He coming with, or heading to the hospital?" Cyborg looks down at Mumbo.

"He's coming with. We don't need something like Terra to happen again." Robin rubs the back of his neck, trying to get any pain out.

"That may be, but bringing him back might cause trouble instead." Raven tries to continue, but Robin cuts her off.

"We owe him that much. We would have been toast is it wasn't for him." Robin cuffs Mumbo after moving the boy off of him. "Starfire, you mind carrying him back to the tower?"

"I will do as you ask." Starfire gently picks up the boy and flies off towards Titan's Tower. Soon, the other Titans are driving back to the Tower, Robin on his R-Cycle, the other in Cyborg's car.

**1111**

Well, that was chapter one of Spectrum. Give your thoughts, criticisms, suggestions, and I will try to see them through.


	2. Chapter 2

Zatrion Presents…

_**Zatrion Presents…**_

**Spectrum**

Note: I do not own the Teen Titans. They originated in DC Comics, and was brought to the small screen by Warner Bros. Spectrum is my character, however.

Chapter 2: Questions

**Titan's Tower, Med Lab**

A week has passed since the Titans faced off against Mumbo and the Sideshow, and the arrival of the mysterious boy. Aside from them taking the boy to the Tower, not much has changed. Robin remained as vigilant as ever, Starfire was still trying out all of Earth's various foods, and Cyborg and Beast Boy continued their video game wars. The only real difference was Raven, who, no matter what she tried, could not meditate and relax. Instead, she has taken to keeping track of their so-called visitor's vital signs. This is where we find her, albeit with her face on a desk, and a small puddle of drool underneath her mouth. A noise wakes her up, and she sees Robin in the seat next to her, and a fresh cup of tea on the desk.

"Still no change?" Robin takes a look at the screen with the boy's vitals. They all seem to be within normal standards, aside from abnormally low brain activity. He puts a hand to his chin, trying to make sense of this.

"Nothing." Raven wipes away a small spot of drool from her cheek, before taking the cup and saucer into her hands. "No spikes or drops, no signs of movement." She takes a sip of the tea. "Nothing has changed over the week." She takes another sip of her tea, letting it fully wake her up. "Cyborg checked to see if the equipment was faulty."

"What was his verdict?" Robin continues to look at the vitals, almost waiting for something to happen.

"Nothing was wrong with any of the equipment, and the drip we have set up shouldn't be doing this to him." Raven places down the saucer and the now half-empty cup of tea. To her right is a glass pane, with the boy on a bed on the other side of that pane. She turns to look through the pane, at the boy's prone body.

"Take a break, Raven. You've been keeping an eye on him for the past week. You need to relax." Robin stands up and walks right in front of the pane, blocking Raven's line of sight. "Ever since he arrived, you haven't read anything, or even meditated once. You even ate some of Beast Boy's tofu dogs last night." He then taps his foot. "I'll take over for you."

"That explains why I ended up feeling sick this morning." Raven jokes lightly, gets up and stretches, allowing her body to regain some sense of feeling. "The thing is, I've tried to put him out of my mind, but it hasn't worked."

"Just try." Robin tries to shoo her out, but looks back when he hears a noise. Looking back at the vitals, he noticed that brain activity has gone up on the boy. "Get the others."

**1111**

The boy's eyes open, showing that, despite being out for a week, he is very exhausted. He tries to speak, but his voice seems to be gone for the moment. He can feel a slight chill from his surroundings, and any attempt to move his body seems to be useless. His eyes pan left, and he notices an IV dripper attached to his arm. He shudders. _I hate needles._ Finally getting feeling back in his right arm, he reaches over, and in one swift motion, rips out the IV drip. Strangely, there is no blood, like he expected.

With the removal of the drip, he feels more focused, more aware. He takes a look at the drip bag, and notices that it had both nutrients and tranquilizers in it. _That's why I'm so loopy._ Finally noticing the extremely dryness of his mouth, he heads to a nearby sink and opens the faucet. Cupping his hands underneath the stream, he splashes some on his face, with a good bit going into his mouth. He nearly chokes on it, but the liquid has done its job.

Hearing a noise, the boy turns his head. Looking over, he sees another guy his age, perhaps a bit younger, and the outfit? "Isn't it a little early for Halloween?" The boy's voice is raspy, sore, showing that he hasn't used it for some while. "You trying to playact, like a superhero or something?" Seriously, to the boy, this other guy just looked ridiculous. There was the mask, the cape, the spiky hair, the giant 'R' over the heart. The only good thing from the outfit were those boots of his. They looked as if they could do some serious damage… Something triggers in the boy's memories. Something about a cartoon based around five teenage superheroes. Just as soon as that thought comes up, it is squashed. "Or is there some sort of cos-play convention nearby?"

Robin only glares at the boy. Not even awake five minutes, and this guy was already a pain. "So this is our thanks for saving and keeping an eye on you? You end up heaving insults on us?"

The boy pauses, noticing the boy's voice, but it is soon thrown to the recesses of his mind. He turns away from the boy and goes to open the curtain. "I don't know what's going on, but I want…" The boy's voice is stopped when he opens the curtains. Bright sunlight pours into the room, but that isn't what bothers him. His problem was the entire surroundings. First, there was no snow to be found. This was overshadowed by the next two things; he was on an island, and there was a massive city on in the horizon, both of which were completely foreign to him. He looks back at Robin, with a twitching eye. "Where am I?"

"Take it easy. This is Titans' Tower, in Jump City." Robin slowly puts a hand behind hid back, looking to grab some smoke pellets, just in case this unnamed teen goes violent.

"Three things. One, pull your hand away from your back. I don't know if you're itching something or what, but don't try anything. Second, there is no such place as Jump City. Sure, maybe as a rave club, but that's about the most it can be." While looking at Robin, the boy raises up a third finger, to show that he is moving onto his third point. "And third. Titans' Tower is fictional, made up. It's from cartoons and comic books."

"Your point being?" Robin pulls his hand away, hiding three smoke pellets in his fist. The way things are going, he will more than likely use them.

"The point is…" The boy stops. Finally, it all sets in. The costumed guy, the setting, even the other teen's voice, they just seemed to mesh together far too well. He shakes his head in disbelief. "No. This is impossible." His breaths come in short gasps, before finding a chair and sitting down in it. "This can't be real."

It is at this time that the other four Titans arrive. They look over at Robin, then back to their 'guest', whose face goes completely pale in color, and his eyes are on the verge of popping out of their sockets. Robin shakes his head, which basically says that he did nothing.

"You can't be. You just can't be." The boy crawls up into a ball. "You can't be real." There are many thoughts swirling around in the boy's head, but one is the most dominant: _I'm in a freakin' cartoon!_

**1111**

Another day has passed since they boy woke up, and he is still in as much shock as he was yesterday. However, he has also become more distant. Whenever one of the Titans brought food for him, he wouldn't even touch it, or even look at them. Currently, Raven is the one to bring in the food for him to (hopefully) eat. She places it on a table, before sitting across from him. "I really doubt that you're going to eat, so let's talk."

The boy doesn't even look up. Instead, he gazes at his hands, his eyes drooped. It also seems that he refused to go back to sleep.

"You said that we weren't real." Raven puts out a hand towards the boy. "If that's the case, prove it. If you tried to touch my hand, your hand would pass right through." Her purple eyes lock onto the top of the boy's hands. Seeing that he won't move, she ends up placing a hand on top of both of his. "See, I'm real. So, we all are real."

The boy responds by yanking away his hands and placing them underneath the table. "Don't." The boy's voice is obviously tense. "Nothing you say or do will convince me otherwise. You are nothing more than fiction." He finally looks up at Raven, his own blue eyes seemingly blank.

Raven raises an eyebrow. "In what way?" She crosses her arms, waiting for the reply.

"Comic books, cartoons, video games…" The boy keeps his eyes locked on Raven. "You are nothing more than a franchise meant to entertain and appease the masses of humanity. From the looks of it, this one is the cartoon franchise." He leans back in the chair. "So, what was the most major incident recently? The Brotherhood of Evil? Maybe the HIVE academy? Or was it Trigon, perhaps?"

"Tokyo." Raven frowns at the boy.

"Ah. Give my regards to Starfire and Robin, then." The boy gets to his feet, almost seeming a bit calmer, and stretches, allowing some parts of his body to pop. "What exactly is that?" He gazes over to the plate of food. Finally, his hunger has gone into the front of his mind. He sits back down, and pulls the plate closer to him.

"Cyborg's meatloaf." Raven gets up to leave.

"Thanks for having an open mind, Raven." The boy looks up from his meal. "Somehow, I knew you would. And give Cyborg my regards as well."

"We never got a name." Raven gets to the door, before looking back.

"T.J." He then takes the napkin and unrolls it, revealing the silverware inside.

Raven leaves the room, letting T.J. cut into the meatloaf and take a bite. After swallowing the bite, he cocks his head to the side. "Not bad. Could use a little more barbeque sauce, though." He then takes another bite.

**1111**

"So, he knew about all we did? Even the things we never revealed to the public?" Robin is sitting down at the table, along with the rest of the team. Raven nods in agreement.

"What do we do, Rob?" Cyborg looks around at the others, his face showing apprehension. "We can't just let him go, considering what he knows."

"Dude, you aren't saying you want to spy on him, right?" Beast Boy shakes his head.

"No. I'm saying that we need him close by, in order to keep an eye on him." Cyborg looks once again at Robin. "Your call, Rob."

"He does not seem to be a threat, Cyborg. He may be suffering from what you call the culture chock." Starfire looks over to Robin as well.

The Teen Wonder sighs. It was moments like these that tended to get troublesome. "What he knows could be trouble; but he has no ID on him, no money, nothing." He rubs his forehead, trying to find a way to allow for a balance. "Vote, then. Either we help him out and let him go, or we keep him here and keep an eye on him. Those for letting him free, raise your hand." Beast Boy and Starfire raise their hands. "Those for him staying here, do the same." Robin and Cyborg raise their hands.

"Raven, why did you not vote?" Starfire looks over at the empath. "Do you not want to participate?"

"I guess… he can stay." With that final statement, the group gets up to talk to T.J., only to find him standing in the hallway.

"So, I'm here to stay. To be honest, it would have been nice for you to ask first." T.J. is leaning against a wall, his arms crossed, and his face remaining neutral. Within one of his hands is the now clean plate of food. "But, the choice has been made." He uncrosses his arms and pushes himself off the wall. "So, what do I need to do?"

"Before we go any farther, it's best…" An alarm blares. Robin runs to the computer. "Great. Doctor Light got free again." He prepares to say their customary call, but seeing T.J. sort of puts that to the side. "What to do with you?"

T.J. sighs. "Either lock me up here, or keep me in the T-Car." Within a few moments, he is sitting by Beast Boy in the back seat of the T-Car, with the girls flying and Robin driving the R-Cycle.

"Alright, since you're here, I'll lay down some ground rules with the T-Car. One, never get sick in it. Two, never touch the radio. And third, don't distract me while I'm driving, got it?" Cyborg is keeping up with the R-Cycle, all the while giving T.J. his lecture. To that end, T.J. nods in response. He looks over at Beast Boy, who is also looking over at him. "What?"

"Dude, how can you get so lucky?" Beast Boy shakes his head.

**1111**

Well, there's the second chapter. As usual, give your thoughts, criticisms, suggestions, and I will try to see them through.

I would also like to take the time to thank anyone who has read this story. It is greatly appreciated. As for the timeline, I have placed it after Trouble in Tokyo, so RobxStar is possible. And now, for a preview of the next chapter…

**1111**

"Get out of here!" Robin yells back at T.J. This momentary distraction creates a large enough opening for Doctor Light to shove Robin back. The not-so-bright Doctor realized that he had a chance to escape, but instead, fire a concentrated blast of light towards this newcomer. Titan or not, he hated interruptions. If this hit, that kid would be done for, permanently.

T.J. just stands there, in a state of shock. Why was he targeted? That was the last thing he thought before the light blast consumed his entire body, his shape lost into the light.


End file.
